Dark Sonic
Dark Sonic was a villain in the series, being a recurring antagonist in Fire and Ice (acting as one of the main antagonists during the Dark Prophecy arc). Created by the small amount of The Darkness of Evil's energy left within Sonic, he is a parasite who eventually became a manifestation of Sonic's negative emotions. During the Dark Prophecy arc, he was killed by Mario and Luigi in order to release Sonic from his control. History/Background Information During the fight with the Mario and Sonic of the Negative World, The Darkness of Evil left some of his energy within Sonic's body before he escaped from it and briefly possessed Mario. This energy became a parasite that fed off of Sonic's negative emotions. As time passed, the parasite eventually became a manifestation of those emotions and took the appearance of Dark Sonic. Appearance Dark Sonic looks exactly Sonic's dark form, having black fur, dark grey skin, and slightly elevated quills and lacking pupils and irises. He also has Sonic's white gloves, socks, and red shoes. Personality Dark Sonic is a sadistic, twisted version of Sonic who is loyal to The Darkness of Evil and expresses a great desire to possess Sonic. He enjoys hurting his enemies, even those who are already dead, and hates being tasked with duties he believes are boring. He is also a skilled manipulator, having successfully convinced Sonic to not save Dr. Eggman and had great influence on Sonic up until Sonic realized what he was doing. Powers/Abilities Note: Because his body is technically Sonic's, Dark Sonic has all of Sonic's powers and abilities. However, only the ones he has been seen using in episodes of Fire and Ice will be listed here. Powers *'Power Legs:' Sonic possesses great physical strength and speed in his legs and lower body. **'Megaton Kick:' Dark Sonic is able to apply incredible strength and force to his legs which allows him to deliver superpowered kicks. *'Supernatural Athleticism:' Dark Sonic is able to perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond what is considered naturally possible. *'Enhanced Jump:' Dark Sonic can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. *'Enhanced Dexterity:' Sonic can precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be clumsy or fumbling. *'Enhanced Balance:' Dark Sonic has an extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs, and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes him almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down, and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. He is also able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Dark Sonic has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. *'Acceleration Resistance:' Dark Sonic is unharmed by high acceleration and its effects, resisting speeding up, slowing down, stopping and making very sharp turns. *'Projectile Body:' Dark Sonic can utilize his own powers to form a projectile sphere or coating of his body, becoming a living bullet. *'Tailwind Generation:' Dark Sonic can move fast enough to generate a tailwind around and behind him, pushing/throwing things around/behind him. *'Flash Step:' Dark Sonic can use bursts of speed to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if he had teleported. *'Air Dashing:' Dark Sonic is capable of performing short "dashes" in mid-air, allowing increased speed and even changing direction in mid-jump. *'Superpowered Physiology:' Dark Sonic has the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average member of his species. *'Speed Strike:' Dark Sonic can use super-fast momentum to hit targets with tremendous force. *'Natural Weaponry:' Dark Sonic can utilize weapons that are a natural part of his own body. *'Ball Mimicry:' Dark Sonic can take on the form of a ball. *'Momentum Charge:' Dark Sonic can build up momentum to charge a powerful physical attack, with the combination of the his speed and mass turning the attack into a devastating strike. *'Tornado Creation:' Dark Sonic can create tornadoes and whirlwinds. Abilities *'Absolute Speed:' Dark Sonic can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against him. He can move at infinite velocities, allowing him to reach or even surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow him to move past time and space itself. **'Speed Augmentation:' Dark Sonic can enhance his speed so that he can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond his limits. **'Acceleration:' Dark Sonic is able to accelerate himself to high speeds. *'Supernatural Stamina:' Dark Sonic can exert himself supernaturally for long periods of time without tiring. *'Supernatural Agility:' Dark Sonic is more agile than what is naturally possible for his species. *'Enhanced Strength:' Dark Sonic exerts super physical strength far greater than the average member of his species. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Dark Sonic can survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time. *'Flowmotion:' Dark Sonic can fluidly move around on both land and air, allowing Dark Sonic to use his environment to his advantage. He is also able to implement the movement into his fighting style, allowing him to fluidly connect his physical attacks with coordinated follow ups. *'Teleportation:' Dark Sonic can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. *'Sonic Boom Generation:' Dark Sonic can break the sound barrier, creating sonic booms that can cause severe internal and/or external damage on objects and beings. *'Spin Dash:' Dark Sonic can perform a quick dash maneuver in which he rolls into a ball, spins forward, and crashes through opponents, even cutting through them. *'Sliding Dash:' Dark Sonic is able to perform a quick dash maneuver in which he slides along the ground. *'Wall Jump:' Dark Sonic can adhere to walls for brief periods and kick off of them, achieving better jump height than usual. When used between two walls that are close enough together, Mario can easily scale surfaces by jumping between the two walls. *'Dance Combat:' Dark Sonic can infuse dance in his physical attacks, having the ability to move from one attack to the next effortlessly while being graceful and elegant. He can dodge attacks easily and execute combat with little problem. *'Enhanced Combat:' Dark Sonic has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. *'Sharpness Manipulation:' Dark Sonic can make his quills sharp or dull. *'Wind Generation:' Dark Sonic can generate winds of varying intensity. *'Self-Power Immunity:' Dark Sonic is immune to all aspects of his own powers. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Dark Sonic had no specific weakness. '' Fire and Ice The Robot Rebellion Arc The Dark Prophecy Arc Relationships Sonic The Darkness of Evil Battles *Dark Sonic vs. Luigi (draw) *Dark Sonic and The Darkness of Evil vs. Mario and Luigi (lost) Trivia *Dark Sonic is a technically a character created by Sega for the anime series Sonic X, being a brief transformation for Sonic. However, because he is a separate character with a different origin story in the Sprite Chronicles series, Dark Sonic is considered a fan character. Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Deceased Character